


skip divided

by no_confidence



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Рейчел часто думает о том, как позвонила бы Саре и предложила встретиться в ресторане пятизвездочного отеля.
Relationships: Rachel Duncan/Sarah Manning
Kudos: 5





	skip divided

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн середины второго сезона.

Нет, Сара никогда не позволит к себе прикоснуться. Максимум близости на которую может рассчитывать Рейчел — это пощёчина, удар в живот; если повезёт, если очень сильно повезёт, Сара может прижать ее к стене и сомкнуть пальцы на горле, тихо сказав какую-нибудь изобретательную угрозу на ухо. Но скорее всего, Сара бы даже не стала марать руки, ведь Рейчел ей отвратительна, и она каждый раз всем своим телом, каждым вздохом и каждым взглядом говорит об этом. 

Рейчел может получить кого угодно, может купить на ночь девушку с хорошими манерами и чистым, естественным макияжем, аккуратной укладкой, но Рейчел хочет Сару. Грубую, в рваной одежде, копной тяжелых волнистых волос, с потекшей подводкой и острым акцентом. Порой (все время) Рейчел думает о ней — они настолько разные что это даже нельзя назвать нарциссизмом, но Рейчел думает, думает без устали. Как она выглядит, когда спит? Какую еду любит? Какие фильмы смотрит? Как она выглядит, когда кончает? Об этом Рейчел думает чаще всего, обычно мастурбируя напротив огромного зеркала в спальне. Они разные, но должно же быть сходство хотя бы в этом? Что ей нравится? Как часто в ее жизни был бессмысленный секс на одну ночь? Занималась ли она когда-нибудь этим в туалете бара? Кого она предпочитает: мужчин, женщин или ей без разницы, лишь бы забыться с безымянным телом? 

Рейчел часто думает о том, как позвонила бы Саре и предложила встретиться в ресторане пятизвездочного отеля. Ее пришлось бы заманить какой-то ложной информацией про болезнь или пустой надеждой о свободе от Дайад, но Сара бы пришла. 

Разумеется, она заявится в своей самой небрежной одежде и растрепанными волосами. Сара выглядит так, будто не спала неделю, а если и спала, то ей досталось всего полчаса покоя. Другие посетители ресторана смотрят на нее с легким неодобрением, охрана сразу напрягается и все вокруг пропитано напряжением. Сара одним своим существованием причиняет окружающим столько дискомфорта, что это возбуждает Рейчел еще сильнее. 

Сара сядет за столик и пошутит про свидание, но Рейчел не посмеется в ответ. Она кончиками пальцев подтолкнет ей меню в надежде что Сара в ответ не сунет пистолет ей в лицо. 

Они будут долго плясать вокруг да около, оставляя все важные вопросы на дне своих бокалов: виски со льдом у Сары, розовый вермут у Рейчел.

Никаких серьёзных разговоров и в какой-то момент Сара спросит, в чем дело. На самом деле. 

— Я хочу тебя, — ответит Рейчел, не отрывая от неё глаз, не смутившись и не дрогнув голосом. ~~Хочу тебя всю целиком.~~

— Почему же ты сразу не сказала?

Сара тихо спросит, нет ли у Рейчел дорогущего номера в этом отеле. Рейчел кивком позовет официанта, попросит записать все на ее счет и получит ключ от номера. Разумеется, от самого дорогого номера.

Они поднимутся на свой этаж держась на расстоянии и Рейчел до последнего не будет верить в происходящее, но стоит двери номера закрыться позади них как Сара прижмет ее к стене и скажет:

— Возьми, если хочешь.

Рейчел не привыкла к такому — обычно она была призом, наградой, лакомым кусочком, который терпеливо избавляли от упаковки прежде чем тщательно вылизать. Она теряется и чувствует руку на шее. Странно и неправильно. 

— Я уйду если ты не убедишь меня остаться, — слова отзываются на удивление резко в мягкой тьме номера.

Рейчел поспешно целует ее: в ужасе закрыв глаза, чуть сомкнув губы и этот поцелуй ужасен, а целомудренностью напоминает поцелуй для нелюбимой бабушки.

— Ох, чтоб тебя, — говорит Сара и целует ее правильно, глубоко, так, что у Рейчел темнеет в глазах от недостатка воздуха. 

Они перебираются на кровать и Сара совсем не против ведущей роли. «Видимо, у неё все же был опыт с женщинами — с радостью и некой досадой думает Рейчел, — ~~Я не стану ее первой~~ », пока Сара садится сверху и стягивает с себя майку. Она не помогает раздеться Рейчел и не сама не обнажается, так и сидит в бюстгальтере и рваных джинсах. Рейчел получает легкую, но звонкую пощёчину, когда пытается неловко выскользнуть из платья. 

— Нет, — говорит Сара, — пока что нет. 

Ее ладонь ложится прямо между ног Рейчел, прожигая ткань насквозь. Пальцы уверенно скользят вниз по лобку. 

— Это платье ужасно дорогое, — шепотом говорит Рейчел, стараясь оставаться невозмутимой. 

— Не дороже меня, — улыбается Сара, надавливая пальцами чуть сильнее и заставляя Рейчел охнуть. 

Она ужасно хочет раздеться, хочет, чтобы Сара трахнула ее прямо здесь, грязными руками, ртом, господи, да чем угодно, лишь бы это наконец произошло. Но ничего не происходит, и Сара все также медленно гладит ее, то надавливая, то совершенно убирая силу и не без интереса следит за реакцией Рейчел. Словно это тоже часть какого-то эксперимента.

— Чего ты хочешь, Рейчел? — снова спрашивает Сара, аккуратно опуская бретельку ее платья.

Рейчел не знает. Обычно она задаёт такие вопросы, принимает решения и контролирует ситуацию, а не иначе. Обычно она заставляет, ставит на колени, приказывает. ~~Никто никогда не спрашивал, чего она хочет.~~

Рейчел решается протянуть к ней руку — кожа Сары светится теплом в полумраке и на ощупь почти такая же как у Рейчел, только чуть суше. Пара тонких шрамов на уровне талии. Свежий синяк в районе рёбер — темный, глубокий, Рейчел хочется накрыть его ртом и втянуть кожу зубами, надкусить, заставить ее вскрикнуть. 

На этот раз Сара позволит к себе прикоснуться, словно забудет о том, что ещё пару минут назад запретила это. Она резко выдохнет, когда пальцы Рейчел проскользнут под ткань бюстгальтера и сожмут сосок: недостаточно сильно чтобы причинить боль, но достаточно чтобы Сара закрыла глаза от удовольствия. 

Она проводит пальцами по ее губам — своим губам — и Сара жадно возьмёт эти пальцы в рот, даже не представляя насколько Рейчел этого хотела, но боялась ~~приказать~~.

Этими же влажными пальцами Рейчел трахнет ее прямо на себе — так и толком и не раздевшись, неудобно вывернув руку чтобы пролезть в узкие джинсы. 

Рейчел не может перестать смотреть как Сара беззащитно покачивается на ней. При желании все можно закончить прямо сейчас: застрелить ее, перерезать горло — это была бы хорошая смерть, гораздо лучше, чем она заслуживает. Сара убирает волосы с глаз и улыбается незнакомой ранее улыбкой. Это стеснение или возбуждение? Рейчел никогда не видела у себя такого выражения лица. 

Сара почти не стонет, лишь иногда резко вздыхает и кажется будто это она трахает Рейчел, а не наоборот. Она так жадно и с чувством скачет на ее пальцах, что Рейчел завороженно теряется в этих движениях и вдруг Сара наклоняется, чтобы крепко, до боли ее обнять. 

«Я так и не увидела ее лицо» — с досадой думает Рейчел.

Сара слишком быстро выскальзывает из ее хватки и подтягивает Рейчел к краю кровати, становясь на колени.

— Ты не должна, — говорит Рейчел, смутившись впервые в жизни.

Она и правда не должна. Сара дикий, непокорный зверь, ее невозможно заставить что-то сделать, и она не должна этого делать. Нет, она не может _хотеть_ этого. ~~Их всех приходилось заставлять.~~

Сара не отвечает и аккуратно поднимает юбку Рейчел до бёдер, помогая освободиться от белья. 

Рейчел думает, что она сможет выдержать это, в конце концов, это не ее первый раз, но она не может — и когда горячий язык Сары прикасается к клитору она издаёт неожиданный для себя стон, пугаясь и смущаясь себя же. Она пытается смотреть в темноту зеркального потолка, но видит лишь Сару, склонившуюся будто перед алтарем и выводящую языком богохульные молитвы.

Ее рот кажется ненормально горячим. Возможно, это очередная аномалия. 

Но настоящая аномалия — это Рейчел Данкан, которую трахает ее собственный клон, заставляя стонать так громко, что камеры в коридорах обязательно уловят эти звуки, а значит Дайад получит эту информацию следующим утром. «Рейчел, — деловито скажет доктор Лики, — я хочу, чтобы ты как можно подробнее описала процесс. Это было отстраненно? Страстно? Романтично? Агрессивно?»

Рейчел кончает и ей кажется будто мир закончился вместе с ней, на языке Сары. Ей очень хочется заплакать, но нельзя, только не здесь и не с Сарой. Рейчел позволяет себе тяжело вздохнуть и спрятать в этом вздохе небольшой всхлип, но Сара будто узнаёт этот звук и сочувственно протягивает руку к ее лицу. ~~Не надо. Не делай этого.~~

Сара понимает, словно между ними нет огромной пропасти и ненависти. Она не спрашивает, в порядке ли Рейчел, не жалеет ее и даже не смеется, а просто гладит по лицу. Заботливо. 

Слишком заботливо.

Этого достаточно чтобы Рейчел открыла глаза и раздраженно выдохнула. Глупая. Какая же глупая. 

Она устало вытирает руку о простынь и смотрит на свое отражение. С ней так давно никто не занимался любовью на этой кровати.

Может, все же пора ей позвонить. 

**Author's Note:**

> Татьяна Маслани считает что Рейчел не любит никого и ничего, но вынуждена с ней не согласиться. Все же любовь - понятие растяжимое.


End file.
